


Health And Safety

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 00:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6632932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surely there was nothing that could make a Health and Safety video interesting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Health And Safety

When Don Flack had first been told about the Health and Safety Conference he had been pissed. No one really saw the point in the conferences when a simple handbook would suffice. But, despite that, it was still mandatory for every NYPD detective to attend the conference every six months.

Needless to say, when Flack had gotten the call for a very-important-politician DOA in the sewers under the courthouse, he had been extremely grateful that someone had decided to kill the DOA because it managed to get him out of the conference.

Two weeks later a memo arrived on his desk, reminding the Homicide detective that he had been yet to attend his bi-annual Health and Safety conference. 

When Don saw that a video of the conference was scheduled for the next day, he cured. Loudly.

When the time came, and a new case hadn’t appeared despite Don’s pleading with any deity he could think of, Don was forced to leave his comfortable desk and head to one of the interrogation rooms where a television and video player had been hooked up. The blinds on the windows were closed and there was an  _interrogation in progress_ sign on the door.

"I don’t believe this," Don muttered to himself as he threw himself down in the chair opposite the television. "I suppose I’d better get this over with," he muttered, pressing play.

" _Welcome to our bi-annual Health and Safety conference. For the next hour and half_ …" Don groaned in despair at the thought of spending ninety minutes alone in the stupid interrogation room, watching the stupid video.

Don stretched his legs under the table, leant back in his chair and resigned himself to his fate.

Ten minutes into the video, Don felt a hand creep up his leg. Don jumped upright in surprise. "What the Hell?" he muttered in confusion.

Danny Messer smirked at him and continued to run his hand up Don’s leg. "Hey," he greeted. "You having fun?" Danny asked, his blue eyes lighting up mischievously.

"Danny, what are you doing in here?" Don demanded glaring down at his lover.

"Making the conference more interesting," Danny replied, smirking even wider as he unfastened the zipper on Don’s trousers. "Shouldn’t you be watching the video?" he asked, tugging Don’s trousers and underwear out of the way, freeing Don’s hardening cock.

Don glared at Danny and was about say something when Danny leant forward and licked his tongue along the underside of Don’s cock. Don moaned loudly and fell back in the chair.

Danny quickly pulled his head back and looked up into Don’s eyes. "You might wanna be quiet," he suggested. "Unless you want to have half the precinct in here"

Don rolled his eyes. "Just stop talking and put that mouth of yours to better use," he instructed.

Danny grinned widely. "With pleasure," he chuckled, leaning forward and sucking Don’s head into his mouth.

Don groaned and tipped his head back as his left hand moved to run his fingers through Danny’s blond hair. His right hand moved to grab the arms of the chair he was sitting in, his knuckles turning white as his gripped tightened from the effort it took to remain silent as Danny worked his cock with his  _very_ talented mouth.

"God, Danny," Don whispered under his breath when Danny’s tongue swirled around Don’s head.

Danny let Don fall from his mouth, eliciting a whimper from the taller man, before Danny moved his mouth to press feather soft kisses down the length of Don’s cock. Danny inched his way closer to Don’s balls before quickly sucking them into his mouth. 

Don gasped and arched into Danny’s touch when the blond ran his index finger down the length of Don’s cock, tracing zig-zag patterns up to the head where he ran the tip of his finger over the sensitive skin.

"Danny, please," Don begged. "Stop teasing me," he instructed as firmly as he could.

Danny released Don’s balls and released a mock-sigh. Don shuddered at the feeling of Danny’s hot breath ghosting over him. "I suppose," Danny grumbled, kissing his way back up Don’s cock.

When Danny paused at Don’s head, Don growled in annoyance and tightened his fingers in Danny’s hair.

Danny glared at Don when he felt the Homicide detective pull his hair. Danny ducked his head and, before Don knew it, Danny had taken practically all of Don into his mouth.

The sudden wetness and heat around Don’s cock made the taller man’s eyes roll into the back of his head and he had to bite down hard on his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming.

"Danny!" Don half whispered, half moaned as Danny swirled his tongue around Don.

Danny smirked around Don’s cock, knowing that there was no way Don would be able to stop himself from coming after Danny’s next action.

Danny slowed down his actions momentarily and then, when he knew Don would be least expecting it, he sucked harder on Don’s cock, hollowing his cheeks and increasing the suction around the younger man.

Don’s back arched and he let out a strangled moan as he came hard in Danny’s mouth. Danny grinned and hungrily swallowed every drop Don gave him.

When Danny had licked Don clean he released his, dropping a gentle kiss onto the head, and carefully tucked Don back into his trousers.

Don watched silently as Danny slid out from underneath the table and dusted himself off.

Danny grinned at his stunned lover and leant over to kiss him. "I should go," he whispered, pulling away from Don. "I’ll catch you later."

Don nodded his head silently, his blue eyes following Danny across the room. "Oh, Don," Danny said, when he reached the door, "I hope you were paying attention to the video." He smirked, "There’s a test at the end," he added, chuckling to himself before disappearing out of the room.

Don blinked, staring after Danny for a moment before he registered what Danny had said. "What?!?!" he shrieked. Loudly.


End file.
